I'll Follow You Into The Dark
by Apocalyptic Masquerade
Summary: Mello & Matt Yaoi&BL  It's been years ever since Mello left to find KIRA.Matt has been searching for him ever since, and learns that Mello is at the hospital. Matt vows to help Mello find KIRA, but they will have more than KIRA to worry about for awhile.
1. Company Calls

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**By:** Myself, and a very close friend. She's the one who got me obsessed with Mello/Matt. Blame her, not me! xD We wrote this together—while I was in charge of being Mello's 'Narrator', she was Matt's 'Narrator'.

**July 8, 2007  
**

**Rating: **PG-13 / R  
(For suggestive themes, language, and possible sexual situations—This may change over time)

**Disclamer** Neither she nor I own any of the Death Note characters. The title of this story as well as the title of the chapters are all Death Cab for Cutie song titles-all lyrics and such belong to them.

**Author's Notes:**

** This may contain a few spoilers, guys. If you haven't read books 8-12ish…I would suggest doing so. Unless you don't mind spoilers.**

We chose the title of this story for a reason. We both love the song, and find that it suits the two of them very well; terrifyingly well. If you would like to listen or watch it, merely go to youtube and type in "Mello Matt I'll follow you." ; this is how we came across the conclusion that it is now 'their song' and we thought it would be good to use.. I would suggest listening to it . Now, please enjoy our Fanfic.

Love,  
Apocalyptic Masquerade

* * *

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

**-"I Will Follow You Into The Dark" By: Death Cab for Cutie-**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Company Calls_**

Walking swiftly, his pace quick and smooth, Matt made his way down the deathly silent hospital corridors.

_Nine years…_

Gripping the small piece of paper in one hand and a bundle of a dozen roses, he rounded the corner, looking for the room C237.

1709 Trinity Hospital-room C237: Mello's room. That's what he was able to find out from Near. It had been nine years since he'd seen him, and that was far too long by all accounts. Striding down C hall on the second floor, he searched for the room where he would surely find who he was looking for. Slowly coming to a stop, Matt stared at the bland white door before him. Was Mello even awake right now? How seriously had he been injured? Would he even recognize him? It had been so long…

He opened the door and entered the room to a sleeping and singed Mello. Bandages covered his bruises, burns and cuts that lay scattered all across his body and face. He stared in shock for a moment, and fought back the devastating feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Setting the roses down on the bedside table, Matt stood over him, gently brushing the hair from his eyes. "Mello…" He breathed. "Who did this to you?" Gritting his teeth, bearing the anger and sadness in silence, he bent closer to the sleeping figure. One hand reached out, cupping the un-bandaged cheek. "My God, you've **grown**…"

Mello stirred restlessly, the touch shaking him from the sleep he'd been slipping in and out of. He had been laying there for hours; praying for some sort of release or comfort from the searing pain that met him when the damned morphine would wear off. Hell, even death would be better then this…Laying all alone, nothing to do but stare at his reflection in the window. A voice roused him from his momentary state; a voice…he did not quite recognize.

He tried to open his eyes, but found that one had been bandaged over and would not open. Just how bad had his injuries been? As soon as his view came into focus, a young man appeared before him. He was nearly unrecognizable—but that dark crimson hair; he couldn't mistake that for anything or anyone else. It took so much to get the will to speak, and merely one word was all he could form from his mouth. "M..att..?"

Only a name—but one that meant so much, one that had not been spoken in so long.

A trembling rush of relief spread through Matt's body, a small grin spread across the corners of his mouth. He cupped Mello's face with both hands, a thumb stroking his temple. "Yeah…it's me.." He spoke, his brows furrowed in response to Mello's condition.

Flinching lightly, Mello met the red-head's gaze. He couldn't believe this was really happening. This had to be just a dream. If it was…there was nothing wrong about living in your dreams, right? Reaching out a trembling hand, he clutched onto the other's shirt holding onto him like a desperate child. It was all Mello could really do…If only he could move more. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Matt until this very moment. He'd changed so much…if only he had been there so they cold have grown up together.

But he had gotten so caught up in everything…It was a constant struggle making sure he was at least one step ahead of Near at all times. Damn Near…this was all his fault, no doubt. He hadn't expected for Kira to find his hideout, after all. As far as he knew, he was ahead of the game. But perhaps he had overestimated Kira..

"Mello…" Matt sighed as he placed a hand over his. Even though all the bruises and burns—to him, Mello was still beautiful. Nine years had changed him so much, and now he had to be going through this hell. Whispering his name once more, he leaned foreword and gently pressed his lips against Mello's. He had missed him, wanted him for so long…so much. His overwhelming longing for Mello washed over him as their lips parted and met again and again.

The injured Mello seemed to find strength in this affection quickly feeling rejuvenated.. Though, however much he might have felt this his body still refused to give him plenty range of motion. His fingers wrapped about the shirt's cloth even tighter, almost as if he feared letting him go. How Matt had found him was a mystery. How Matt still managed to harbor these feelings for him after nine years was beyond him as well. But it made him happy, nonetheless, and he felt truly important. Matt was the only one who seemed to ever make him feel this way. "I…mis-.." He winced as he tried to speak, interrupted by both the throbbing pain and Matt's numerous kisses. He wanted to tell him how much he was missed, how he regretted leaving without even telling him. They were here now, though, weren't they…? That was what was important…

Matt parted from him again and rested his forehead against his, feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry…" He mumbled disdainfully, "It's just…been so long..and to see you like this…" He ran his fingers carefully against the bandages on his neck and shoulders as he slowly shook his head. "…There's no way you deserved this.."

Mello merely turned his gaze to the window. It was unbelievable, sometimes, how blindingly Matt could trust in the blonde-as if he could do no wrong. Of course Mello would agree with what Matt said: He surely didn't deserve, but it was the only option that he had at the time. _If only he had been more careful. _He forced a half smile, hoping it might offer some form of comfort for Matt. It was frustrating—this whole situation. In the very least, he would never have wanted to reunite with his red-headed lover this way. And even worse, in the state that he was in it would take weeks to heal.. Those weeks were precious and he couldn't afford to loose them.

He couldn't fall behind Near again…He had been so close.

His eyes traveled to a patch of red and green sitting upon the table near his head. _Flowers, Matt?..Honestly…you've grown so soft…_ The thought amused him, and flattered him at the same time. He hadn't expected a gift like this from Matt.

Matt glanced over as well to follow the other's eyes, a flush of color willingly appeared upon his face in an instant. "Heh..yeah..I felt like I had to bring **something**." He couldn't help but to grin. He softly kissed his cheek and pulled up a chair, taking his hand. Matt had waited for this moment the entire time they had been separated. There was so much to talk about-He began telling him about all the things he'd done during the past nine years: The people he had met, the places he had been, and how he never once gave up trying to find him. Mello was the very reason he had left the Wammy house, after all.

He didn't think that he had ever talked so much in his entire **life**. Matt was just so relieved. He had to let it out in some way-and obviously anything physical would have been out of the question for awhile.

Mello really didn't mind listening to Matt speak—he had a hell of a lot of things to tell him as well. Guilt managed to squirm around in his belly, though, knowing that Matt spent so many years of his life looking for him. What a waste. It was always moments like this that made him realize he was selfish: Selfish to leave; selfish to **abandon** Matt without a word. Maybe somewhere his mind he thought it would be better for Matt if he left in that way. Obviously, he was wrong.

His eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. But Mello didn't want to sleep just yet. He wanted to hear more of Matt's stories, listen to more of his voice. As much as he tried to urge his body to stay conscious, it didn't seem to want to listen. He squeezed Matt's hand, his eyelid drooping shut. He prayed—to whatever god would bother to listen—that Matt would still be there when he woke again.


	2. Your Bruise

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

**By:** Myself, and a very close friend. She's the one who got me obsessed with Mello/Matt. Blame her, not me! xD We wrote this together—while I was in charge of being Mello's 'Narrator', she was Matt's 'Narrator'.

**July 10, 2007  
**

**Rating: **PG-13 / R  
(For suggestive themes, language, and possible sexual situations—This may change over time)

**Disclamer** Neither she nor I own any of the Death Note characters. The title of this story as well as the title of the chapters are all Death Cab for Cutie song titles-all lyrics and such belong to them.

**Author's Notes:**

** This may contain a few spoilers, guys. If you haven't read books 8-12ish…I would suggest doing so. Unless you don't mind spoilers.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Your Bruise  
**_

Matt had fallen asleep sometime late that night. He wasn't able to get much rest. Through the night he feared that if he were to go to sleep he would wind up back in his bed, in his little apartment back in New York. He was afraid that it had all been just a dream…Mello's touch, his scent, his awkward little half-smile that Matt found so adorable. He was afraid that Mello wasn't really there in his arms. He fell asleep right there in that chair, holding Mello's hand with his head rested against his shoulder.

It wasn't until day broke that Mello woke up again. His eyes opened and instantly he recognized the feeling of warmth that only two tightly clasped hands can provide. Well this certainly was better than waking up all alone. Mello had been stuck in that hospital for awhile before Matt finally had come to see him. Just how long he had been in their care, he wasn't sure. Time seemed…irrelevant in that place. The pain wasn't so unbearable these days, even though it was still difficult even to shift his posture in bed. When would he be able to take off those damn bandages, anyway? They were driving him crazy. If anything, they were the reason he couldn't move around much. After much struggling, he managed to sit himself up, carefully pulling Matt closer and moving his head to rest upon his lap.

"I never…asked you how you found me…" He murmured; his voice raspy and hoarse with disuse. It hadn't been a question that felt extremely important to ask the other night. What mattered was that he was there. What mattered was that he could finally see him. He stroked Matt's head lightly, sifting his fingers through his hair and waiting for him to finally wake.

Matt slowly shifted in his sleep, burying his face against Mello's leg. Soon, he opened his eyes and looked up at Mello in wonderment. Sitting up, he took hold of the other's hand and placed the other to rest sportingly behind Mello's lower back. "Mello….Are you sure you're allowed to be up like this? Can I get anything for you?"

"I'm just fine. It's been at least a few weeks. By all accounts I should be out of here." Mello bit at him defensively. He was irritable—as anyone would be who was stuck in the hospital. He was taking it out on the wrong person, though, wasn't he? "I-…sorry..." He mumbled, leaning closer to lean against Matt's chest. He wanted out of this place. He was tired of being treated, tired of sitting in that room and on that bed.

"I know…" Matt said, stroking Mello's blonde hair, combing his fingers gently through it. "I don't blame you…" Kissing the top of his head he carefully wrapped his arms around him. Try as he might, Matt couldn't help staring at him and his body with hard eyes. "So…how bad are the burns?"

Mello shook his head; he didn't know much about them accept they hurt like hell for the longest time. "They've only removed the bandages once or twice to check the wound and clean it. I haven't been able to take off the bandages myself yet.." The temptation was nagging at him to do so, however.

He wanted to see just how badly his carelessness had damaged him. The blonde buried himself into the other's embrace; taking in long breaths of the other's scent—that smell of carelessly applied cologne...It should have given him a headache, but it made him feel happy…Just knowing that Matt was really there.

Matt buried his face into Mello's hair, so thankful for being able to hold his dearest friend like this. "Mello…" He sighed, "You've grown so much. Nine years is too long, you know…" He ran his hands up and down Mello's back, feeling another wave of emotion course through him. "I missed you…a lot.." He murmured. But merely saying that just wasn't enough for him. Somehow it didn't seem to get the point across…But he didn't want to hurt Mello…He wouldn't. He would have to be content with what he was currently able to do.

"I missed you too." Mello quickly replied, clinging tighter to Matt. He pulled away to glance up at him; Once again, that guilty knot forming in the pit of his stomach. "How did you find out I was here, anyway?" He asked, quick to find a chance to change the subject. He would rather not have been reminded of leaving Matt behind. He already felt bad enough; and it was hard pretending he felt it wasn't that big of a deal. Of course, it was only **Matt** who could make him feel this way. It was **only** Matt who could make him actually feel bad about doing something, or make him believe he might have been wrong for once.

"I got a hold of Near and made him tell me." Matt said. "I never thought, though…that you would be this badly injured." He held Mello closely to him and frowned. "I wish I was there to protect you, like I'd always been…It was that damned Kira, wasn't it? Near told me all about it…"

"Near…" Damnit. Would Mello actually have to thank that little bastard for something, now? Well…He **was** rather grateful—and it came as no surprise that Near knew what happened and where he was. "Kira…He found out where I was hiding out. I didn't have any choice but to blow up the damn place." He admitted begrudgingly. It was going to be tough functioning without the convenience of that headquarters for awhile.

Matt nodded and held Mello closer. There was a very long silence; silence that seemed like a lifetime. Matt didn't mind, though. As long as he was with Mello, it wasn't an important concept. But there was still something he wanted to know. "Mello…why did you leave? Without me…?" He already knew why he left, but he just didn't understand why he left without **him.** It especially hurt that he left without a goodbye and that he didn't even keep in touch. Why, when he knew he felt so strongly for him?

How could he answer something like that? Sure, Mello knew the answer, or at least he was convinced that he did. Yet it sounded stupid when he thought of how to tell the other. "I didn't want you to have to follow me. You were happy at Wammy's house, weren't you? I just didn't want to ruin that." He sighed, staring downward. This was harder than he thought it would be… "I thought that you might be happier staying there. I had to find out who Kira was and capture him…" _Before Near did…_ Again that knot appeared—He was just being selfish, and he knew it. Saying that he was doing it for Matt was just bullshit. He wanted to believe that's what it was…but that was only to justify his actions when he stormed out of Wammy's House.

Matt would have followed him to the ends of the Earth, and he knew it.

They both would have been much happier as well, no doubt. Unfortunately, saying he was wrong and simply moving on was just too easy. "Matt…I would've said goodbye. But it would've been too hard."

Matt nodded slowly and sighed. "It's alright, Mello. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted an answer. No more goodbyes, promise?" Matt didn't know what he'd do if Mello took off without him like that again. He would defiantly find him again, but only with much more of a broken heart.

Mello paused and looked away, his eyes upon the window yet again. Yes, no more goodbyes would be needed. They would be together from now on. "Then…will you help me? Help me capture Kira." He was afraid to look Matt in the eyes, as if Matt would refuse this request. Of course, he should have known what the answer would really be. For some reason he was skeptical, but he shouldn't have doubted Matt.

Matt held him closer still and a smile creased his lips without hesitation. "Of course I will." He could hardly believe it—he finally had Mello back, and it would stay that way as long as they both lived on. He lightly kissed the side of his head, combing fingers through his hair yet again. Suddenly the words just came out: "I love you, Mello." He had never said that to him…That kind of thing was always something they just **knew**. It didn't have to be said. Now that he had, it felt so much more significant than he ever thought it would be.

Mello's heart jumped at the words—they were unexpected to say in the very least. Mello wasn't at all disappointed, of course. His eyes slowly shut and his arms found their way around Matt's waist. "I love you too, Matt." He'd always loved him—they always loved each other. Matt was the only one who ever really understood him or really cared for him. It was only natural for him to have grown to love his childhood friend so much.

Now he couldn't **wait** to get out of this place; he would no doubt spend every second of his time with mat or with Matt on his mind. With the two of them working together as well—there was no way Near would win. At the moment…he didn't want to think about Near or Kira, though. He sighed and nuzzled Matt's chest carefully. "I'm getting out of here soon. I'll never leave you again, ok?"

Matt nodded again and pulled away from Mello just a little, smiling softly. "Okay." Brushing the hair from his eyes, Matt leaned in again and gently kissed him, mindful of his injuries, still.

Even if he had managed to hurt him, Mello would have purposely paid no mind to it. Though, it felt as if any pain he might have experienced completely vanished. He kissed the other back, feeling completely limp in his embrace. He could never figure out quite what it was about Matt that made him feel this way. One thing was for sure, he had missed this feeling. He pulled away for a brief moment, but was ready to delve into another breath taking kiss.

However, their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. A nurse came in, smiling brightly with that pleasantly plump face of hers.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid that visiting hours for you were up a long time ago, sir." She giggled, eying the happy couple with welcoming eyes. "Mr. Mello, the doctor will also be seeing you today."

Mello sighed and frowned, looking deeply annoyed. "Alright, fine. We'll be finished in a moment." He grumbled. The nurse, unfazed by his loathsome tone, beamed at them once more before bowing and making her exit.

Matt couldn't help but to smile and slowly shook his head. "That nurse really isn't so bad. I actually wasn't supposed to stay the night. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." He stood up and gathered his things to go. When he was ready he turned back to Mello and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll get you a box of chocolates next time I see you, alright? I love you." With that, he deeply kissed him and said his goodbyes.

"I'll hold you to that." Mello spoke, arching a brow with a light smirk as he watched Matt leave. Now he couldn't wait for ..the next day to come.

It wasn't until an hour or so later when the doctor finally showed up. He attempted to make small talk, but Mello seemed relatively uninterested. "Well, let's take a peak under these bandages. The scar tissue should have settled by now…" He slowly removed the bandages, and Mello was relieved that he could finally see out of his left eye. "Hm…Well...it healed better than I _thought_ it would." He murmured.

"Let me see." Mello demanded, his brows furrowing. That tone the doctor had…he didn't like it.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Keep in mind that it is still healing-"

"Just give me a goddamn mirror!" Mello growled, clenching the sheets, his teeth gnashing. The doctor sighed and stood, walking to the cabinets at the other end of the room, opening them and sifting through it's contents. He found a mirror and slowly walked back to his patient, holding it out for Mello to take hold of. Mello grabbed it without hesitation, seeking his reflection with his eager eyes.

He was at a loss for words.

This couldn't be right. This wasn't him….His eyes widened as he felt along the previously wrapped skin. "This…No this can't—What the hell happened!" He dropped the mirror onto the bed and began ripping at the rest of the bandages on his body. He had to see the rest of the damage. The doctor tried in vain to stop him, but Mello only shoved him away.

"Please, it isn't as bad as it might seem…It is still healing an—"

"Get out!" Mello screamed, "Shut up, and get **out**!" The doctor jumped, trying to reason with his patient, but nothing he could say would calm the enraged man. Mello grabbed for the closest thing to him, and his fingers curled about the mirror's handle. He threw it as hard as he could at the doctor, and it shattered into pieces upon the floor with a deafening crash. "Get the hell out **now**!"

Finally…the room was empty. Mello turned away from the door, his reflection in the broken pieces of the mirror staring back at him. He could now see the full extent of the injury. It was a **gruesome** scar; trailing from his face to his shoulders.

_Hideous…_that was all that came to mind.


End file.
